Angelo Della Muerte
| death_date = March 2nd, 2009 | death_place = Unknown | resides = Brooklyn, NY | billed_from = Rome, Italy | trainer = Dark Prophet | current_efeds = NCW | previous_efeds = IWA, Evolution Wrestling, LWA, MEW, ISGA, MECCA | handler = Jeff McSorley | winloss_record = 40/20/2 | debut = April 2006 | retired = March 2009 }} Angelo Della Muerte, a popular mainstay in International Wrestling Alliance,eVOLUTION, MEW, LWA, ISGA, and his current place of work, MECCA, is an extremely successful rookie out of Italy. His insanity, multiple personalities and complete lack of consideration of his own wellbeing have given him a large superstar position in the wrestling world. Below is what is known about him. Personal life To everyone's knowledge when he came to IWA, his name was his only known attribute. The moniker of Angel of Death, translated to Italian with a slight variation was all he had. Through the weeks his history started to unfold. Formerly of Rome, Italy he was raised in a heavily Mob Oriented rich family. By the death of his family, he escaped that life with his inheritance and began to chase his wrestling dreams. He was in Norway for a while, and also Germany and the US and Japan. Though no record exists of his indy years, through his years he had been trained momentarily by Dark Prophet before he showed up in IWA. Aside from that, his former fiancee died of Leukemia some time ago as well. Her name was Cecilia. He also had 8 more girlfriends who died. He also appears to have multiple personalities stemming from his early years in his mob family. His three personalities are ADM, Jaques, and Fate. His birth name and real location of birth is unknown. IWA career Arriving in early March, he has incurred most of his losses in his many dark matches. He had three said dark matches, against Bryan Damage, Vincent Hashimoto, and three other IWA wannabes who never made it into the federation. His record for dark matches was 1/2/0, not a very good showing at the least. However, the winds were changing as his career began to spiral upwards His first televised match was against Bryan Laughlin. They battled the week through videos released on the internet. The first thing that happened was Bryan burned down his old house, revealing his deceased brother to Della Muerte. The action was returned with Angelo burning down a run down shack he claims he lived in. Bryan then showed up at his brother's grave. The things he said, blaming Della Muerte for his brother's death must have grabbed something within him, as what happened next was inhuman. The Grandma Incident Not much longer after Laughlin was at his brother's grave, Angelo was there as well. However, this time it was at night. He had a knife and shovel with him. Though it was not televised, he began to brag about the sexual molestations that had occurred between himself and Bryan's dead grandmother. He then showed the things left of the dead woman, her body mutilated by the knife he then finished digging up Bryan's brother. He mutilated the corpse with his knife, and after the camera finished rolling, re-buried the bodies where they were. This sent a shockwave through IWA. Immediately the website had comments from fans asking who this Angelo Della Muerte was. The lack of information only left fans wanting more. After Della Muerte won, he immediately went over with the fans. Failed Title Quest After that, he began to use his shorter "nickname" of ADM more often on the booking cards. Three letters that as then champion Crazy Kyd said "Were more popular than AIDS". As the next weeks went on, he was cast into the X-Division. The current holder, Ash, having recovered it after a short time without it, was to face the winner of a battle royal ADM was a part of. Through the dust and blood, the battle wore on and in the end ADM's hand was lifted and he was the victor. At the Pay Per View, H8, he was to face Ash for the title. He came up short, suffering his biggest loss at his first real Pay Per View. After that loss, he collected himself again. Destiny Unknown to Hardcore Phenom As he regained himself from the losing streak of two matches, he came back with a newfound ambition and power. He re-invented himself as a Hardcore wrestler, as his prior actions have seen him as more of a rogue and violent man. The owner Tim Kamen, booked him in a contendership match for the Suicidal Title another two weeks later. He began to think his time had come. Against Thorn, Graystone, and Devin Washington he careened into another title shot. He now was on his way to face then champion Daemon for the title, however, that would not come right away. Liberty Heights was the next week and he was to face Jatt Starr, an HOW legend who was felled by the demonic ADM. He was then "pleasured" with three weeks to wait on his title match. During those weeks, the title changed hands one week from the pay per view Purgatory. He was now to face a man he faced in dark matches, Vincent Hashimoto. The stage was set for the Hardcore match of the century in Japan, Hashimoto's home turf. Purgatory and Suicidal Championships As the week of Purgatory drug on, Hashimoto was drug through his own personal hell. Such so that Della Muerte did very very little to actually personally attack Hashimoto as his battles with Laughlin and others had seen him do. Hashimoto's father was ill, and as the days went on, he died. The last thing Hashimoto said toward ADM before the match was that it was to be fought in honor of his departed father. This made the match furious; both men fought with everything in them. The battle looked almost as if it would be a draw as both men lay motionless after a fall through tables. However, before the ten count, both men stood again and ADM somehow pulled enough out of himself to get the win. Hands raised with his first title around his waist he left that night a new man. Suicidal Reign Since Purgatory he has been defending his title against all comers. He survived a four way battle with former World Champion Kyd, ADM's second match against him. He would win against the three, and continue to injure himself more and more in and out of the ring. He has been hitting himself with chairs, putting his cigarettes out on his arms. Cutting his palms with glass over and over again he is almost never seen without bandages these days, and as his fight against his alternate personality rages the rumors abound to who the next Pay Per View opponent will be for this truly Suicidal champion. Losing His Mind ADM went through a few weeks of hell during the IWA break following his last victory at the last Uproar. He drove himself into a suicidal psychotic episode, right now his former mentor has returned to watch over his scheduled matches and making sure he gets to and from the medical facilities between matches. He was then kept heavily sedated and restrained. Everything was set up for the next shocking moment in his career, the match versus himself. After throwing himself through Two flaming tables topped with thumbtacks, he killed the ADM side of him and now prefers to be called....Jaques. He had yet to lose any matches. His consistent badmouthing of current champion Khristian Call was perhaps the only reason he never got a shot for the World Title. Changes As of November 5, 2006 IWA went on vacation for reasons being cited as "Legal issues over the name IWA." The future of ADM/Jaques was put in jeopardy. Considering the fact that he had no other plans or options, one could only imagine he would go back to training before this was sorted out. During the break he officially changed his ring name to Fate. 11/12/06 - IWA has been successfully sued for it's name. A new partner has come out of the woodwork to keep it open, but the fed is forced to change it's name to eVolution Wrestling. When it re-opened the name change went through, but also all win/loss records were wiped back to nil, however titles were retained. His first match back he won, a large match for his Suicidal Title; and then he was scheduled at the next Pay Per View to face Preston Payne for that same title in a match stipulation Fate has the choice of. Season's Beatings was to be a great day for Fate, no matter what happened. Injury Fate put up quite a battle at Season's Beatings, but he ultimately lost not only his title, but his health. He was badly bloodied, burned, and had a large number of wounds that needed immediate treatment or risk his life. He recovered in an unnamed hospital ICU. A mysterious woman appeared to deliver flowers to him, she was Jeanna Payne; relative of CJ Payne of IWA/EW fame. The change to MEW and Fall of eW At the beginning of 2007 things weren't looking so good for Fate. He had just lost his Suicidal Title which he had held for a record length, and he was on a losing streak. After being notified of the merger between eVOLUTION and MEW he transferred over to get a fresh start. However, he didn't know that his fresh start would be tainted and doomed to failure. In the middle of January, he won his way into a semi-finals match for the vacated Global Championship. He was screwed out of the match by the Universal Champion, Hybrid. He got a chance at him at the Pay Per View the next week, but the federation suddenly encountered problems within. He was prepared to go back in the unemployment line and without a valet, having Jeanna committed suicide after being possessed by the soul of Hybrid's dead mother. He did, however, manage to beat Hybrid and Phoenix for the Universal Title. Continuing his Legacy After only being closed a week, MEW was re-opened after being bought by none other than Chris Phoenix. He was given his title and went on to begin 2007 with quite an impressive first year. Update - March 3, 2007 Fate joined International Society of the Grappling Arts in February 2007 the same time as he joined LWA. However, he left LWA after only two matches, claiming "I didn't quite feel right there, it was a bit of an environment I didn't like." He vowed to continue wrestling in MEW and ISGA; though the length of his contracts there was only a few months. The Jump to MECCA and the Firestorm it Gave Fate left MEW for MECCA in a very public and very controversial move on March 5. The mass publicity and coverage on mecca-online.com has put him on very unstable ground with the fans. His move from censored MEW to the X rated MECCA has spawned many thoughts that he could be going back to his roots as Angelo Della Muerte. However, no name change was announced, but the fans wondered if he would turn heel once again. The Eden PPV On April 22, Fate clashed with Tim Barron in what was considered to be a Dream match by many. Fate has continued his rampage beforehand, taking down the entire tag team of G.A.Y(Gorgeous and Young) in a warm up match on the fourth episode of Epic. The hype of the match was immense, and many considered it better than the Main Event itself. Fate annihilated Tim Barron in a classic wrestling match, bringing his second win in MECCA. Though the few days before the PPV, a new challenger came out, Skorp. Skorp's intentions were unknown, but the Main Event for Epic episode 6 had them set on opposite corners in an 8-man Tag Team match featuring all eight of the MECCA Title Division, including the MECCA Champion himself. The match quickly descended into anarchy, ending up as a double disqualification after both teams began using weapons on one another. The Feud With Skorp and the Return of ADM and Jaques At Epic number 7 Fate had devised a plan to shock and awe the entire world by having a Necrophilic Orgy in the middle of the ring. The orgy went off without a hitch, at first, as Fate stripped and had sex with three unidentified local girls' bodies. He opened up the fourth and final casket only to find Skorp had been hiding within. Skorp chokeslammed Fate through the casket, then proceeded to kidnap Fate's girlfriend and her infant child. Over the next few weeks, we began to see Fate descend into madness. Angelo Della Muerte, returned from beyond in the form of a split personality, along with Jaques who was in a similar situation, began to come out of Fate's body at random times, both interrupting and disturbing the normal pattern of Fate's career. This caused much trouble backstage as ADM attempted to kill the janitor, Pistol Pete, the interviewer Felon Ridges, and an unnamed female security guard between the matches. ADM began to become the more prevalent personality, fighting with Fate ruthlessly and beginning to instill doubts into his head. At the final epic before the Pay Per View, Vendetta, Fate received the child "back" from Skorp, though nothing was known about what had happened to the woman. Fate began to take care of the child, having a match against Mike Flash later that evening, but ADM had other plans. After an attempt to murder the child in front of a worldwide audience, Fate left the child with the medics until the match was over and he was safe to return home. At home, ADM attempted again, and the child was then released into the care of an unnamed friend of a friend of Fate's, to protect it until ADM was either gone or controlled. The match at Vendetta was rather violent and full of twists and turns. Fate switched between his ADM and self multiple times during the match, confusing the ref and the fans. In the end, however, he did manage to pin Skorp, only after having had him become the first man to kick out of the Inevitable Fate. The tag match scheduled for Epic number 12 on July 5, 2007, saw Skorp and Fate face MECCA World Champion Nathan Chase and Bryan Laughlin the MECCA PRIMETIME Champion. Fate managed to stay out of the result, but the team lost due to Skorp's being teamed up against. One week before Scars and Stripes, the second, most brutal, and definitely last match between the two occurred. The ending saw Fate crucifying Skorp for the win, before he went for the gasoline and his lighter. As Epic went off the air so suddenly, people wonder whether or not Skorp actually was burned alive. Even the fans in attendance have yet to confirm or deny what they witnessed that night. And now, at Scars and Stripes, Fate will face Tolu Tagata for a shot at another revenge, for the Battle Royal Fate almost won two weeks ago for the ??? Championship, where the title in question was to be announced at Scars and Stripes. He won the belt from Togata, which turned out to be the Television Championship. Though there was talks of splitting into brands, the plans backfired and things went on as "normal". The End of Season 2 On the road to Goldrush, Fate was extremely volatile because of the return of Della Muerte, followed by a short stint of him being gone. The last anyone saw of him was being hauled off in an ambulance after ODing in an attempt at suicide to rid himself of his demons. Fate survived, and went on to win the Goldrush match becoming the MECCA World Champion, but the season was officially ended after the PPV, so he was left hanging in limbo until MECCA was to reconvene in spring. End of MECCA End of Fate? In January he was part of a One-off War Games match in AWA with his former foe Mike Park, better known as Hybrid, the man he won the MEW World title from. After January he was hoping to go to MECCA, but along the way was brought to NCW to be the manager of Dark Prophet. From there he learned MECCA's third season was cancelled for unknown reasons, and that his run as World Champion was ended as soon as it began. He is currently in negotiations for a contract, and is potentially scheduled to return July 20. GWF and Death He joined GWF after a very brief stint replacing his mentor Dark Prophet on the nCw Roster. After that, he joined GWF, where he was equally unsuccessful. His girlfriend returned to him...only to have him find out it was actually Angelo Della Muerte playing one final trick on him. He committed suicide shortly after losing the GWF World Title match. Where this puts ADM, the non-living spiritual entity...is not known. Notable Matches Vs Bryan Laughlin at International Uproar show, First televised IWA Match (Won) Vs Ash at H8 for the X-Class Championship (Won) Vs Crazy Kyd at International Uproar (notable as it was vs former IWA World Champ) (Won) Vs Vincent Hashimoto at Purgatory for the Suicidal Championship (Won) vs Crazy Kyd, Corey Hatred, and Mr. EXTREME for the Suicidal Championship (Defended/Won) vs Himself at Down Under in Australia (Won??) vs Preston Payne at Season's Beatings (His most brutal match ever) (Lost) Vs Hybrid and Chris Phoenix at Global Genocide for the Universal Championship (Won) Vs Tim Barron at MECCA's EDEN Pay Per View, double-debut Dream Match (Won) Epic Episode 6 Main Event 8-Man Tag Team match (Double DQ) Vs Skorp at Vendetta (Won) Vs Skorp at Epic 14, Crucifixion Match (Won) Vs Tolu Tagata at Scars and Stripes for the MECCA Television Title (Won) Wrestler Statistics Appearance In Ring: Typically shirtless with leather or pleather black pants. Backstage: Long Black Trench coat, HIM or Seether band T-Shirt, Black leather/pleather pants. Defining Marks: Scars on his body from his long reign as Suicidal Champion. Most are lacerations. One tattoo, Cecilia(name in cursive) on his left shoulder in memory of his deceased lover. Finishing Moves Inevitable Fate - Shooting Star Press Morte Goccia - Crucifix Bomb Hand of Fate - Walls of Jericho Signature Moves Shadow of Death - Jumping DDT Fate's Whisper - Whisper in the Wind Fall From Grace - 450 Splash Other Moves Hurricanrana Powerbomb STF Swanton Bomb DDT German Suplex(usually done in threes) Vertical suplex Flying Clothesline Moonsault Standing Senton Splash Standing Roundhouse Baseball Slide Boston Crab Spinning Neckbreaker Suicide Dive/Swanton to outside Elbow Drop Lionsault Roundhouse Kick Arm Stretch Hammerlock Headlock Sleeperhold Clothesline Missile Dropkick Bulldog Chop Slap 10 Punch Boston Crab Mounted Punches Wishbone Springboard moves Split-legged moonsault Shining Wizard Entrance Themes Megadeth - Shadow Of Deth (Original Entrance theme, from beginning till 09/06) Alice in Chains - Angry Chair (Jaques era theme, IWA, Post Oct 2008 nCw) Seether - Tongue(eW/MEW/ISGA/LWA) Insane Clown Posse - Dead Body Man (MECCA, March to June 2007) Megadeth - Sweating Bullets (MECCA, AWA, nCw) Title History and Win/Loss Record Many Time IWA/eVO top 5. Every Number but #1 MEW Top 5: 2x Number 1 - 2/4/07 and 2/26/07 ISGA Top 5: Number 3 - Feb 22 2007, Mar 2 2007 2006 eVOLUTION Hall of Fame Inductee - Mostly for his 4 month and then some title reign for the Suicidal Championship (Revoked by Tim Kamen because Fate is associated with Mike Flash) Win/Loss/Draw IWA:(April 2006 to November 2006) 14/5/0 eW:(November 2006 to January 2007) 1/2/0 MEW: (January 2007 To March 2007) 5/1/0 LWA (February/March 2007) 0/2/0 ISGA (February 2007 to March 2007) 2/3/0 MECCA Season 2 (March 2007- Sept 24th, 2007) 6/1/2(Only loss is in a tag match, was not the one pinned) Team lost AWA War Games match. nCw (July 2008 – Present) 9/7/0 Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:1983 births Category:2009 Deaths